


The Innocents

by Estsanatlehi



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estsanatlehi/pseuds/Estsanatlehi
Summary: This is dedicated to all the ordinary people who risked their lives to save innocent children from destruction, based on the life of Dr. Jan Pol.
Relationships: Chief/Garrison's Gorillas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Innocents

**Author's Note:**

> All non canon characters are my own and are not to used without the author's permission.

The Innocents 

The day was an idyllic spring day, quiet and clear. The land was one of gently rolling hills, dotted with farms, hardly looking like a land in the midst of a bitter war. In the distance was a more substantial complex, but it was difficult to make out. A group of five men carefully made their way through the countryside. Their caution seemed out of place for the scene.

The first one of the group was a tall blond man dressed in non-descript tradesman’s clothes, such as ones worn by anyone from a farmer to a factory worker. The others were similarly dressed. The only things that distinguished them from common workers was that they were armed and their caution, especially when coming to open country.  
“’ey, Warden, when we gonna take a break? Even Army rations would taste good now!” This from a wiry blond with darting eyes that was ready to take advantage of an opportunity, “We been goin’ for bloody hours!” This comment got him a look from one of the others that told him that this was not the time for a mini mutiny.  
“We’ll take five when we get to that forested area and in cover,” said the leader of the group. “We’re too exposed here. Chief, go on ahead and see what is happening there.” With a nod, a young, dark man moved ahead without a word and silently went to the forested area. The others followed, caution dictating their moves.

“Where are we going, Warden?” asked a tall man who would look more in place in the salon of an estate than skulking around the countryside. Although suavely good looking, he looked equally at home moving with the same care to remain unseen. There was also an air of something else; a hardness and a hint that to try him too much could be deadly.  
“We are going to the outskirts of the village of Le Carrefour. We will be meeting up with a group of Maquis and another group. They have some important information for us and we have equipment for them. I know Marcel, the Maquis leader, but not Joseph, the other group leader. Marcel vouches for h___,” the group’s leader stopped as firing broke out ahead. “Actor, you and Casino swing left; Goniff, you’re on me!” The four split off, looking for their teammate who had gone in the direction of where the shots came from.

Ducking and crawling through the brush, the four came across a small German patrol firing into a pocket of scrub. That pocket was firing back erratically. Garrison signaled Goniff to stop and he ran toward the skirmish. He took out two soldiers before he was pinned down. Two other German soldiers were behind fallen logs and too well protected from his angle. Garrison and Goniff just hoped that their fire would cover Actor’s and Casino’s approach. In the meantime, the firing had stopped from whomever was hidden in the brush. Garrison’s worry was starting to outweigh his patience. That silence was a very bad sign. “Come on, Actor, where are you?” he muttered under his breath. As much as he would like to either charge the position or try to make it to where Chief was holed up, both would guarantee he would be shot and no use to Chief or anyone. Just as he was deciding to chance getting to Chief’s aid, he heard Actor and Casino opening up. Goniff joined him in that moment.

As silence again took over the countryside, Garrison bee-lined it to Chief’s hiding place. Chief was pulling himself to a propped up position. Blood was coming from his shoulder and thigh. He was awkwardly trying to use his switchblade with his left hand. Garrison ran to him and shouted, “Actor, get over here, quick!” Actor ran up to the two men. As he and Garrison tried to help Chief, he was dazedly fending them off. Finally, he slumped over in a faint. Behind him, in leaves and huddled in terror was a little girl of about five. Gently, they moved Chief to the side where Actor could help him.

Garrison reached out a hand to the little girl. “Qui et vous?” he asked softly and gently. Her brown eyes got wider and she tried to burrow into the leaves. In French, he continued to talk to her and finally scooped her into his arms and tried to cradle her and comfort her. She looked over to Chief. Shakily, she reached out toward him. Garrison moved closer to see how badly the young man was wounded and she reached out and touched Chief’s face.

“How bad is he, Actor?” They needed to find shelter, and from the blood, he wondered if Chief could even be moved to shelter.

“The thigh wound is a through and through. A pressure bandage should take care of that with no problems. The shoulder wound worries me though. Do you know where we can find a place to stay while I try to help him better?” Suddenly, he looked up and saw the child in Garrison’s arms. “What is that?” he asked in surprise.

“A little girl,” he replied in an attempt at humour to lessen his worry. Then the sound of church bells got their attention. “There is a convent nearby. It’s the only substantial place in the district. Apart from the village, this is farmland. Perhaps they’ll give us sanctuary for the night, at least long enough to give Chief care and rest. Perhaps they will know where this little girl belongs, too.” Looking around, Garrison grabbed two long branches, and with jackets, made a makeshift stretcher.

The six made their way toward the bells, Garrison carrying the girl, trying in vain to get her to say something. As they came near the gate, Garrison with the little girl knocked on the door. Slowly it opened and a middle aged woman cautiously looked around the door. “Sister, may my companions and I claim sanctuary, at least for tonight, please? One of our friends is injured.”

The suspicion and fear turned to compassion. “Of course, monsieur, of course. Please enter! I will bring you to a place where you can rest and wait while I get the Reverend Mother. Follow me, please.” She led them to a small storage building. It was small but dry and warm. They put the litter down and Actor started going through their supplies to better check Chief’s wounds. The young man had not regained consciousness the entire trip to the convent. Actor didn’t know whether to be relieved or more worried. At least he had been spared the pain of the jostling the trip would have given him.

A knock on the shed door startled them, Casino and Goniff going for their handguns. The nun returned with her superior. “Gentlemen, this is the Reverend Mother, Danielle Francoise.” She inclined her head to a striking woman who reflected strength and serenity. It would be hard to guess her age, her features being smooth but there was a hint of great maturity. Garrison tried to get a feel if they would be welcome or not, but without success. There was a look of compassion for the wounded man though. He took that as hope for aid and shelter.

“I welcome you to the Sisters of Notre Dame de Ciel. As much as we are able, we will shelter you at least for tonight.” She noticed Chief, being tended by Actor, worry in his look and actions. She came and knelt beside him. She smoothed the dark hair from his forehead and frowned as she felt fever coming on. “This man needs a doctor. Our chaplain is spending the night. He trained as a surgeon before God called him to the priesthood. He is also the only doctor for the district. I will get him. In the meantime, Sister Josephe will take you to the vestry at the side of the chapel. It is better than here. I ask that you do not bring your guns any further than inside the door.” She then noticed the little girl in Garrison’s arms. “Monsieur, if you wish, allow me to bring the little one into the convent proper. We will take good care of her.” She stretched out her hand, but the little girl shrank from her. She slipped out of Garrison’s arms and ran to Chief, taking his hand. He moaned and turned his head toward the touch, but his eyes remained closed. “Sister, please show these men the way.” She turned and walked toward the convent proper.

The men carried Chief, following Sister Josephe to the chapel. She led them to the side where the vestry was located. “It is not large but is more comfortable than the shed. Mother will return soon with Father LeBlanc. I will get you some water. There is wood next to the grate,” she said, pointing to a small wood stove. Casino filled it and lit it. Goniff found candles and lit them.

Actor tried to turn on the charm to the little girl, who had said nothing the entire trip. Still she said nothing nor made any sound. She was a pretty little thing. She had large round brown eyes and dark brown hair. She looked like she hadn’t had a proper meal in days and her dress and shoes were nearly worn out. Except for her terror, she looked nearly worn out also. Garrison took off his jacket, went to her, and wrapped it around her. His eyes misted as he took in her fear, yet her need to give comfort to Chief. He wondered what had happened to her and how Chief came across her. He rummaged in the cupboards and found some things he could lay down for her so she could sleep. Knowing she would not leave the young man’s side, he laid them next to his scout. She curled up but did not close her eyes, suspicion ruling her.

The door opened and startled the child. Mother Danielle Francoise entered with a priest. The noise and the tall man in black terrified the child. She moved closer to Chief. Garrison tried to reassure her that the man was there to help her friend. She allowed him to move her away. “Lieutenant Garrison, I am Father Lucien LeBlanc. I will do all in my power to help your man.”

“Mon Pere,” said Actor, “I have done what I could with what we have for supplies. The thigh wound was a through and through wound, but the bullet is still in his shoulder.” At that moment, Sister Josephe came with a novice bearing water and some blankets. The priest continued examining Chief whilst Actor put the water on the stove to heat. Then he, Father LeBlanc, and the two nuns helped to lay down blankets and lay the young man on them.

The priest shook his head. “I am glad you took him no further; you would have lost him. He has lost a great deal of blood. I brought my instruments. Put them in the water please. I am sorry. I have no anesthetic to ease his pain when I operate. I will rely on the help of all of you when I begin.” Actor nodded and did as Father LeBlanc instructed. When he was ready, he instructed the men to hold Chief down to keep him still. As he was getting ready to begin, the nuns tried to move the little girl from Chief’s side. Since Garrison seemed to be the only person beside Chief she would allow to touch her, Garrison gently told her in French that she had to come away so the Father could help her friend.  
Mother Danielle Francoise said to the men in English, “Gentlemen, Sister Giselle and I speak English. There are a few others of our house that also speak your language. I must say very reluctantly, that you cannot remain here. Your injured companion can be secretly housed in an old gardener’s cell until he is well enough to be moved. I must ask that you leave tomorrow morning. It pains me to turn you away, but I have no other choice. I am sure that you have people in the Maquis that can shelter you. Of course the little girl can remain with us.”

Casino started to say something but Garrison cut him off. “Thank you, Reverend Mother.” The little girl turned to watch the men working on Chief. She cringed as he moved in pain as the priest and Actor worked to get the bullet out. Once they were done, again she squirmed out of Garrison’s arms and went to his side.

gggg

He ached all over. Another punishment at the school. He spoke in his own language on the playground. Major crime. Another rebellion to be punished until he forgot his people’s ways. He was determined not to forget.  
“Rainey, are you all right?” a small voice asked. He turned and smiled at the little girl with the big round eyes. He nodded. “Did you break a rule again?” He nodded. “You are brave,” she said with awe.  
“Not brave, but I am who I am. And you are to be proud of who you are! It’s bed time, Alleah, and that is one rule of this house you won’t forget.  
“Will you tell me a story?” He nodded.  
“In the long ago times, the Sun God and Estsanatlehi had twin sons, Naayéé’neizghání and Tóbájíshchíní . They are called the Monster Slayer Twins, born to watch over The People and protect them from evil.” His voice got softer and lower as he told the old story until she fell asleep.  
gggg

He ached all over. The worst were the burning feelings in his shoulder and leg. He felt a feather touch on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see big round eyes and a little girl’s face framed by tangled dark brown hair. He blinked, not believing his eyes. Her touch reassured him that he wasn’t still dreaming. He gave a smile, and was given a timid smile in return. He fell back asleep.

Garrison woke with a start from a noise. He saw Chief briefly open his eyes and smile at his little guardian. He wished he could get her to talk. At least she would be in good hands with the sisters.

“Hey, Warden,” Casino whispered, “How’s Geronimo doin’?”

“He woke for a moment and fell back asleep.”

“What do you make of those nuns?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you see the look on the face of the nun who opened the gate? And then the Reverend Mother who isn’t quite givin’ us the bum’s rush? Are you sure we can trust them to take care of Chief?”

“I noticed. Right now, I am chalking it up to not knowing who we are and what we are up to. What do you think unarmed women would feel in the middle of a war zone? I got the same feeling, but getting help for Chief and care for the little girl were my first concerns. We still need to contact Marcel and Joseph and get those supplies we’ve hidden to them. I plan to come back daily to check on him and keep an eye out here.”

“She get any sleep?” Casino turned his head toward the child.

“I don’t think so. I don’t know how she is going to react when they move Chief.”

“Or when you go. Apart from Geronimo, you’re the only one she’ll let touch her. Even Beautiful’s charm with the ladies doesn’t work.”

“Warden?” a weak voice ended the chat. Garrison sprinted over to Chief. “How are you feeling?”

“I hurt all over. I can barely lift my head. Who’s the girl?”

“That’s what I was going to ask you. What happened?”

“I heard a Kraut patrol. I went to cover and there was this kid. She was kinda half hidden in the leaves. The Krauts opened up and I returned fire. I felt her behind me and as I was getting her hidden behind me, I caught the slugs. Don’t remember anything after that.”

“Did she say anything?”

“No. Just stared.”

“She can hear, so maybe it is fear. At least the sisters will look after her. They are going to move you to a gardener’s cell and we will have to leave this morning. I’ll come back at least once a day to check in on you. In the meantime, keep your eyes and ears open as you heal. It may be nothing but the times, but my gut is telling me there’s more. Apart from their chaplain, they don’t seem to want anyone around.”

Chief tried to sit up, but couldn’t rally the strength. Garrison held him down. “Warden, if something’s not right, then I shouldn’t stay. Help me get up and move when you need to leave.”

“Nothing doing. According to Father LeBlanc, you were lucky to make it this far. As we work with the Maquis locally, we will be watching this place. You’re barely able to keep your eyes open as it is, let alone try to move.”

“’ey, Chiefy, how you feelin’?” Goniff’s face peered over Garrison’s shoulder. At Chief’s expression of pain at the expression, the cat burglar laughed. “You’re feelin’ better, mate.”  
Chief turned toward the little girl again. Nothing. Just staring. “Wish I knew what was going on in her head,” he mused.

“Well she seems very attached to you,” said Actor. She hasn’t left your side, except when the Warden had to hold her while the good Father was working on you.”

The door to the vestry opened. Mother Danielle Francoise, Sister Josephe, and Sister Giselle came in. They brought with them the long poles the team had cut to carry Chief. The men rigged a proper litter and helped the sisters lay Chief on it. Under the direction of the Reverend Mother, they took him to a shelter that didn’t look very comfortable. They were surprised to find the inside clean with a table, chair, and a pallet by a woodstove. They arranged Chief comfortably on the pallet. True to form, the little shadow went to Chief’s side as his self-appointed guardian. Again, no amount of coaxing by the Reverend Mother or Sister Josephe would move her or even permit a touch. “May I try, Reverend Mother?” Sister Giselle asked. The Reverend Mother nodded. The novice went to the little girl and showed her how to wipe Chief’s face and gave her a smile. For once the girl’s expression changed and softened slightly.

“Sister, Gentlemen, I suggest we leave Sister Giselle to her nursing of both patients.” She shepherded them from the cottage. "Sister Giselle has a way that soothes a troubled spirit and is a very good nurse.” She led them to the convent kitchen where other sisters were putting together bread and cheese for the men. “As I said before, you will need to leave. And it would be better if you left before our morning Matins and our routine began. This should give you sustenance on the way.”

“Reverend Mother, I want to thank you for all you have done,” said Garrison. “I do want to be completely honest with you. I will be back daily to check on Chief or one of my men will. I don’t mean to offend, but I will not take the safety of any of my men for granted.”

“I am not offended, young man,” Sister Danielle Francoise said. “Sadly, in these times we live in, we can take nothing as routine, and I understand your care for your man’s safety.” She then went to each of the men, made the Sign of the Cross on their foreheads and said, “God Bless You.” She then turned and walked away.

Before Garrison and his men left, they looked in on Chief one last time. He was resting comfortably in the care of Sister Giselle and the little girl. Garrison shook his head in sadness at what her childhood was like, so different from what a child’s life should be. Damn war! But he had a job to do, and he had better get doing it.

“Would you like to give, Chief is it, some water, dear?” Sister Giselle handed a cup to the little girl. She watched to make sure the water got into Chief and not over him, smiled, and gave her a hug. The little girl turned startled eyes on the young woman and gave a tiny uncertain smile back. She looked at her patient. He was smiling to see the little smile on the girl.

“Sister, I don’t speak much French. Do you think she would tell me her name?” Sister Giselle tried but only got silence. “Oh well, it was worth a try. Maybe later.”

“What is your name? I think they called you Chief?”

“It’s a nickname. My given name is Rainey.”

“Would you like something to eat?” Sister Giselle asked.

“Nothing right now, Ma’am. I’m not hungry.” The nun nodded, understanding. Chief looked pale and not particularly well from the move. She turned to the little girl.  
“Come along, Petite, we must let our friend rest and get well.” She took her by the hand to lead her out. She broke away and ran to Chief, giving him a hug, not wanting to move. “You have a friend,” she said, smiling. “Come, little one, our friend needs his sleep.” The little girl would not budge. Gently, Chief took her arms and put them into Sister Giselle’s hands. “Go along, little one. I’ll still be here.” She looked over her shoulder as Sister Giselle led her away. The look of fear came back at the separation. Chief stared at the ceiling, his anguish nearly identical to the child’s. What had happened to her to make her fear everything?

Sister Giselle led the little girl to the refectory for something to eat. She sat and stared, turning her head occasionally to look at the door they had come through. Sister Giselle looked at the other nun in the kitchen, and they shook their heads. “Sister Marie Bernard, what can we do to get her to eat? From the look of her, I don’t know how she is on her feet!”

“My child, until she feels remotely safe, she will eat nothing. Mother says she has an attachment for the young American. Perhaps when he can eat, she will eat.”  
“Perhaps.” The bells started to ring for Matins. 

“Come, Sister, let us pray on it in Chapel.” As Sister Giselle took the little girl by the hand, the two nuns went to the church for Mass. As they entered the doorway, the child panicked and ran off. The two nuns shook their heads and went into Mass. They knew exactly where she would be when Mass was over.

gggg

“Rainey, why don’t you go to school anymore?” Alleah asked as she did her schoolwork at the table.

“I have to work to pay the rent and the bills.”

“Can I leave and work too? I want to help!”

“No, little one. You’re too young. And you are working and helping by staying in school. You have good grades. And you can make my dreams come true by being the first in the family to finish high school.”

“Your dreams?”

“Uh-huh. We all have dreams. Mine is for you to finish school, get a decent job, and start a family of your own. One that can speak our tongue without punishment.”

Alleah ran to her brother and hugged him. “I love you, hanaii.”

gggg

Chief woke from the dream to again see large, brown eyes staring at him. This time he smiled, and got a large smile back. Suddenly the child reached out and gave him a big hug. When he winced from the energy, she pulled back afraid. He smiled at her to reassure her he was fine. Even though he couldn’t speak French, he told her not to be afraid, he was fine. She came to him and smoothed his hair back from his face. Feeling other eyes, he looked up. Sister Giselle and Sister Josephe stood in the doorway and smiled. Chief smiled back. The two nuns turned and left Chief and his guardian angel.

Garrison and his men went to a pre-arranged meeting place. He carefully scanned the area. He realized yet again, not having Chief with them to scout was a huge hole in their team. He then saw Marcel appear. Marcel seemed to be taking his ease, but in his actions, Garrison saw the agreed signal. He stepped forward to greet his friend. “Marcel, it’s good to see you again.” 

“My friend, it is good to see you also. I hope someday to meet in the open as true friends should, without fear of guns. But that time I fear is far off. I will bring you to my comrade, Joseph. He is a good man, but not very trusting. He has reasons, good ones for that feeling. His group have done much damage to the Bosche. Since we have joined forces, we have done greater damage. With the supplies you are bringing, we can do more. 

Garrison signaled his men to join him. “Where will we be meeting Joseph?”

“He and his men are about five kilometres from here.” Marcel looked at the group. “One of your men is not here. Is there something wrong?”

“We ran into a Kraut patrol. He was wounded and is recovering at the convent.”

“They are good women, the Sisters, but they are confusing sometimes in their help.”

“How so?” Garrison was getting an uncomfortable feeling again. This was why he warned the Sisters he would be checking on them as long as Chief and the little girl were in their care. 

Marcel shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know how to explain it. They help, yet there sometimes seems to be reluctance. Your man will be well cared for though.”

“Do you know if anyone is missing a little girl? When we were caught in the firefight, we found a little girl hiding in the brush with Chief.”

“Non, my friend. But the Gestapo have been more of a presence lately. Perhaps that is why the Sisters are nervous. We have also noticed odd places and homes emptied. They are not Maquis, so we do not know why this has happened. It may be Gestapo for whatever reason they have decided upon.”

“She is incredibly afraid. She won’t speak, and will only let Chief and sometimes me touch her.”

Marcel shook his head sadly. “This is the sad part of war, the little innocent ones. They don’t know why they are suddenly alone or why their world is crashing down around them. If I hear of anyone missing a child, I will let you know.”

“Well, let’s be on our way. I want to set up working with Joseph, and I want to see why the Gestapo are taking such a big interest in the area. There aren’t any high security targets, although there are some manufacturing plants. Maybe Joseph has an idea.”

Marcel shook his head, and his band joined Garrison as they carried on. After about three hours, Marcel pointed out a landmark. “Joseph will have a lookout just past that point. I will go ahead. He knows me, but not you.” Garrison nodded and watched as Marcel went on.

Actor came up to Garrison. “This Joseph seems to be an extremely cautious man.”

“No member of the Maquis lives very long if you aren’t cautious.”  
“True, but he seems even more so.”

“Hey, Warden, said Casino, “Can we take a break and eat something?”

“Why not.” The pulled out the bread and cheese the Sisters packed. They appreciated the fresh bread and cheese. After about ten minutes, Marcel appeared with another man. This man was shorter than Garrison but compactly and toughly built. There was an intensity in his face that made not only Garrison, but the others also uncomfortable. The intensity almost bordered on fanaticism. 

“Lieutenant, this is Joseph,” Marcel introduced the newcomer. Garrison held out his hand, but the offer wasn’t taken up. “Joseph, the Lieutenant is a very valuable ally.”

Joseph shrugged. “Lieutenant,” he said in English. “It is dangerous to remain here. We must move on. There are regular patrols along this area.” The Frenchman led the Americans to a sheltered area to rest and discuss their plans. “I will get my men so we can proceed and get those supplies. What were you able to bring?”

“Ammunition, grenades, cordite, fuse wire, medical supplies, and a wireless powered by cranking, not battery. We’d also like to set up a plan so we can get supplies to you on a more regular basis.”

“Oui, that is good. With regular supplies, we can do more damage to the Bosche. Cochon!” he spat out, real hatred in Joseph’s words. Both Joseph and Marcel took off to get their men so they could head on to the cache. Actor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Did you notice that Joseph made a point of speaking English, Warden?” Actor commented.

“It’s almost like he was sayin’ that don’t try to put anything over on me, I know what you’re saying,” Casino said. “He’s a trustin’ kind of guy.”

“Yeah, I got the same message loud and clear. He speaks English, but we don’t know how many of his men also speak English, so we need to be careful. He doesn’t trust anyone. I don’t think he even trusts Marcel.”

“ ‘e has a big hate on, Warden,” said Goniff. “I mean, Marcel hates the Germans, but it’s a different kind of hate. His kind of hate is kinda scary.”

“Fanaticism is scary,” added Actor. It’s times like these, I wish Chief were here. He doesn’t say much, but no one can take the measure of a man like him.” At a sound in the brush, the four drew their side arms and looked up. Marcel and a band of his men appeared.

“Joseph is ahead, keeping watch. Time to go, mon amis.” Garrison nodded and his group followed Marcel. “Do not judge Joseph too harshly, my friend. He has real and good reasons for his feelings. Come.”

“Mother, I had a call from the baker in the village. We have guests arriving,” said Sister Marie Bernard. “He will deliver them today. They barely made it to him safely. Sadly, three other guests and their hostess did not get to him.” 

The Reverend Mother nodded gravely. “Very well, Sister, prepare the accommodations. I will notify the Sister House so we may go forward.”

“What about the American?”

“What about him?”

“Will he not suspect something?”

“He is too ill at the moment to move and is relegated to the gardener’s cell. I think he will notice nothing unless and until he is able to move. Then we will have to be more vigilant. I think, even if he knew, he would help us, not hinder or reveal us.”

“I have my doubts we are doing the right thing, Mother, God forgive me. They are not like us.”

“Remember the scripture, ‘whosoever welcometh even one of these little children, welcometh me.’ He did not specify what kind.” At Sister Marie Bernard’s look of shame, she added, “Soldiers fight, soldiers die. Little children do not understand or choose. We must look out for the innocents of whatever kind. I too, am afraid. Afraid for my fellow Sisters, for those we try to help, those who work for us, and I even fear for me. I am as frail a human as anyone. Each night I pray for wisdom and strength from God, because I know lives are at risk. Come, Sister, let us prepare for our delivery.” The two women left to gather their fellow Sisters together to start their work.

Chief slowly woke. As expected, his little shadow was at his side. She gave him a smile when she saw he was awake. He took her hand and put it on his chest. “Rainey,” he said and smiled back. He took her hands and put them on her. The smile dimmed. She said something softly, so softly he couldn’t make it out. At his encouragement, she finally said, “Rachelle.”

“Rachelle? That’s pretty, just like you,” he smiled. He looked up to see Sister Giselle smiling. When little Rachelle saw the novice, she went back to the closed expression she usually had when not in total terror.

“You succeeded when none of us could. Congratulations. It is a start, small, but a start nonetheless. What is your secret?”

“I had a little sister once. She reminds me a lot of her.”

“Lucky sister.”

“Not necessarily for her. That’s when there were dreams. No more dreams.” He went silent, and his expression was as closed off as little Rachelle’s. Suddenly Sister Giselle felt even sadder for the young man. He had a pain far more painful than a bullet wound. “Are you up to eating something?”

“Maybe a little, nothing much.”

“I will see to it. Would you like to help me, Rachelle?” She smiled and held out her hand. At Chief’s nod of encouragement, she went to the young nun. As they left, she looked uncertainly at Chief. He smiled and nodded. She turned and went out. He turned his head and stared into space.

Sister Giselle was walking across the courtyard when Sister Marie Bernard came up to her. “We are expecting guests. Mother Danielle Francoise would like you to help.”

“Of course, Sister. We were just going to the kitchen to get the American something to eat.”  
“Come right back. We will need everyone’s help.”

“Yes, Sister. By the way, the little one has a name.”

“She does?”

“Her name is Rachelle.”

“By what miracle did you get her to tell you?”

“I didn’t. The young American did. That is all he could get out of her, her name.”

“Well, it’s a start. Perhaps in time we will learn more.”

“I think they are two of a kind. That’s why she stays by his side. Deep inside, I think she feels they are alike.”

“Well hurry back. How is he feeling?” 

“Very weak. And he still has a fever. I can’t get it down. Will Father LeBlanc be returning?”

“Very likely, but I don’t know when. We will watch and do what we can. Perhaps the chemist in the village might have something.”

“Yes, Sister. Come, Rachelle, we must get our friend something to eat. Then you can sit by him.” The two went to the kitchen, made a gruel and added some fruit. They returned to the gardener’s cell to find Chief just staring at the ceiling. He seemed completely unaware of anyone’s presence. To their surprise, as they quietly opened the door completely, his head turned toward the two. Rachelle ran to him. Sister Giselle came towards the two.

“I have some gruel for breakfast. I added some fruit to give it more taste. It is light enough to be filling without making you ill. Just eat a little at a time, you can’t handle much.”

“Has Rachelle eaten anything?”

“No, I’m afraid.”

“Maybe if I take a bite, she will take one.”

“I hope so! I’m afraid if she doesn’t eat anything she will get sick.” She gave the bowl to Rachelle and indicated that she was to help Chief eat. Chief took a bite, then took the spoon and gave her a bite. “You have a gift with children! Thank you!” Again that look of pain came over his face. Suddenly embarrassed, she said, “I have things I must do. I will leave you in good hands.” She gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead. “Take good care of our friend, Rachelle.” She was suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of what the past had been like for both the American and the little girl. She realized that her short life had been ever so much happier for her than for the two of them.

“Lieutenant! These supplies are just what we need! There is so much we can do with this! C’est magnifique!” said Marcel. Joseph looked on with an almost feral look. “We must store these in different places. It wouldn’t do to have the Germans stumble upon this cache and get everything at once. It would also reveal a significant Maquis presence. Our effectiveness has been our hit and run raids in small teams.”

“We should use this to do real damage to the Bosche!” said Joseph. “We can do them real hurt with this!”

“No, my friend! We must do as we have been doing. We cannot stand up to a large Gestapo presence, and that would bring them in. We are making them bleed continuously in resources, both in men and materiel. We distract them from doing damage to the Allied armies, and protect the people in the district.”

“Protect the people! Bah! What are you thinking? Look at the countryside! Homes that are now just piles of timber and rock. Friends and neighbours seized and killed in the middle of the night!”

“We cannot save all of course, but we do real damage in our way, Joseph. We get intelligence to the Allies that can devastate the enemy’s plans and have. The Lieutenant and his men’s presence here is proof that this is working and is of value to them.”

“You are a fool, Marcel, but I will do what I must to guarantee the supplies we need. Each German pig we kill is one less to kill us. Lieutenant, do not think me ungrateful. Marcel and I each have our philosophy on how to fight the Bosche, as you can see.”

“Marcel, what has brought the Gestapo in? You say they have come in greater numbers.”

“I’m not sure, my friend.”

Of course you do, Marcel! They have come to track down Jews! They are working their way through the countryside.” Joseph stormed out of the cave where they had hidden the supplies.

“Do not be hard on him, Lieutenant. His whole family was taken by the Gestapo and killed while he was fighting with the Maquis. Whether they knew he was Maquis or it was a purge of Jews, we do not know. Joseph believes the latter. His whole life is dedicated to destroy the Germans and who can blame him?”

“He can do as much damage to the Allies by fanaticism as he can do to the Germans.” Garrison looked at his watch. “I want to go to the convent and check on Chief. Marcel, where can we shelter for the night?”

“I have friends that have a farm nearby. He is also a veterinarian for the district. He gives jobs to vagrants that pass through, so there will not be much notice of a new man or two working the farm. I also have a friend who is a stone worker who will put the rest of your men up. They should be safe.”

“Thanks Marcel. I should be on my way. Can you show me on the map where these places are?”

“Here and here. Easy travel. I will send one of my men with you to the convent.”

“No need. I can travel faster alone. When I get back, and then tomorrow morning, we can discuss plans for future deliveries and places to strike.”

“As you wish. Gentlemen, if you will come with me, we can get you hidden within a few hours. Dr. Bouchard will feed your men tonight and then I will take two of them to the other safe house. Lieutenant, as we leave, I will give names of contacts in case you have need of them.”

“Thank you as always, Marcel.”

Garrison arrived at the convent in the late afternoon. Things looked just as they did yesterday, but somehow Garrison had the feeling something was different. He spent an hour looking things over, before deciding going through the gardens and through a drainage grate he had noticed earlier. He worked at the rusty hinges and got it off so he could crawl through. Well, the dirt and mud made good camouflage, he thought ruefully. He cautiously made his way to the gardener’s cell. Opening the door, Chief was where they had left him in the morning. Next to him was the little girl. She looked like her face had been washed and her hair combed. She is actually a pretty thing, Garrison thought, and sadly thought yet again what could have happened to her that she had almost completely shut down to others.

He slipped through the door silently. Chief was awake, and the only one aware of his entrance. Suddenly the little girl noticed that Chief’s attention went to the door. She flinched in fear at first, then relaxed as she recognized Garrison. She gave a timid smile. Garrison was surprised at the reaction. It was small, but at the same time a big change. He wondered if the reaction extended to others besides Chief and him. He went to the pallet, checking out the scout. Chief was pale, but more colour had come back to his face. He seemed to be in a little less pain. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was run over by a train but better than yesterday.” He tried to sit up on his own without success. Garrison and Rachelle steadied him. Garrison helped him to a sitting position. Chief sat up, totally spent, exhausted, and dizzy.

“Yeah, you’re better, but a long way from being mobile.” Looking over at the girl, Garrison asked, “Who did she allow to touch her to wash her up and comb her hair?”

“Sister Giselle. Besides you and me, she is the only one she will allow to touch her.” Chief was struggling to remember something. “I think Sister Giselle said something about when she was taking her to the morning Mass, she panicked when she saw the church door and ran off. She knew she would find her here. By the way, she has a name.”

“She does? What is it?”

“Rachelle. Nothin’ else.”

“Who got that out of her?”

“Me, I guess. I told her my name, and finally she whispered her name. Funny.”

“What funny?”

“The way she said it, it was almost like she was afraid if she said it, something would get her.”

“Get her?”

“Yeah, like even when she is in plain sight, she has to hide. Wish I knew why.”

“Well, you be careful. According to Marcel, the Gestapo has been increasing their presence lately. He doesn’t know why. His ally, Joseph, has his own opinions.”

“What are they?”

“Purging Jews. I don’t know whether he is right or wrong, but a Gestapo presence is worrying. Nuns’ habits won’t protect them if they get an idea you’re here. I wish you were strong enough to move.”

“I can make it,” Chief said and tried to get to his feet. He didn’t have a chance of getting to his feet, let alone move. He immediately sank back to the pallet, panting and sweating from the effort. Rachelle ran to him, then her eyes went wide with panic. Chief’s leg wound had opened and started bleeding with his efforts.

“Let that be a lesson to you,” a gentle voice said crossly. Sister Giselle came to Chief’s side to check the damage. “Lieutenant, would you hand me…” she started to say but already found the bandages in her hand. “Thank you, little one,” she said and smiled. “Does Reverend Mother know you are here?”

“No she doesn’t. I did warn her I would be here daily to check on Chief’s condition, but I never said when.”

“She won’t be pleased you simply appeared.”

“She would be less pleased if I made an appointment, only to have the Gestapo find out and descend on the convent.”

“Do you trust us so little?” Sister Danielle Francoise said from the doorway. She was not pleased, yet she saw the wisdom in his stealth. Garrison did not know whether she was unhappy that he so little trusted them, or whether other motives were in play. She certainly wouldn’t want attention brought to them that there were strange men at the convent, but was that the only reason? Again, that instinct that hinted at other motives came to the forefront.

“Reverend Mother, I meant no disrespect, but I did warn you in advance I would be checking daily. I am sorry if my methods offend you, but I don’t want to put you at any further risk by my presence. You are already risking much by Chief’s presence.”

“You asked Sanctuary, and we felt obligated to honour that. Also the sooner your man is well enough to leave, the sooner we may return to our routine and serenity. I am pleased, however, at the changes he has made in little Rachelle. Perhaps he will help her to trust us as she obviously trusts him. Will you join us in refectory for our evening meal?”

Garrison was confused. First, she wasn’t happy that he was even here, then she was asking him to join the community openly for dinner. It seemed that she would be more comfortable if she knew where he was every moment, and he wasn’t wandering around. Well, he decided to stay here until it was time to go. “Thank you, Reverend Mother, but I will stay here. I mean no offense to your Community, but my purpose was to check on Chief and Rachelle, and then to leave as quietly as possible. I don’t think it would be good to be seen wandering the convent.”

“I thank you for your consideration. I too, apologise for my actions. In these times, fear overrules what would be our happy welcome and aid to you and your people. It is difficult to relax the vigilance and simply do as our Community wishes with joy and reverence. May God Bless You, my son.” Tracing a cross as she blessed Garrison, she then accompanied him to the back gate. She then turned her back and walked away without looking back. Garrison just shook his head in confusion.

“Chiefy okay, Warden?” Goniff asked when Garrison stopped at the first safe house. He was obviously happy getting into a home cooked meal instead of rations. Garrison smiled and shook his head.

“He’s getting better and good care. And he’s restless. By the way, our little friend has a name.”

“She spoke?” asked Actor. Garrison nodded as he started to eat. “Who got that out of her?”

“Chief. Her name is Rachelle. That is all he got out of her. She hasn’t spoken since.”

“Krikey, what happened to her to shut ‘er down like that?”

“No idea."

“That stinks,” Casino said. “I mean the streets were tough when I was a kid, but one group watched the other’s back. I mean, what’s a little girl like her, what is she? Five, six? What could she have done or seen to do that to her?”

“About that,” said Garrison. He didn’t say much of anything after that. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He needed to stay focused on the present. “Actor, Marcel will be arriving shortly. I want you and Goniff to go to that stone cutter’s safe house. Casino and I will stay here. We’ll meet at the cache at 11 to set up stashes and targets while we are here.”

“Why the split up?” asked Casino.

“It’s easier to hide two than four and then five of us in one spot without making the Krauts’ suspicious. From what both Marcel and Joseph say, the Gestapo presence has been increasing. I don’t know if it’s from Resistance activity, something important strategically they’re setting up, or something else. I’m staying here to be closest to the convent and monitor Chief’s condition. Actor speaks French, so he and Goniff can go together.”

“Don’t you trust the nuns?” asked Actor.

“It’s strange, I do and I don’t. I start to think everything’s fine and then there is a look or a tone of voice that makes me cautious again. At one point the Reverend Mother was very unhappy to see me there, and then she was asking me if I wanted to share a meal with them. Go figure.”

“Maybe she just wants to keep an eye on you, Warden,” said Goniff.

“That thought occurred. But as much as they don’t want my presence, I don’t want me to be spotted, and going all over that convent increases the odds of that. I can’t risk that.”

There was a knock on the door. Their host, Dr. Bouchard, answered the door. He smiled when he saw Marcel. “Welcome, welcome! Have something to eat,” he said as he ushered him to the table.

“Non, Jacques, just coffee if you have some.” Marcel was weary and it showed.

“What has happened, mon amis?” asked Dr. Bouchard.

“Do you recall Madame Fouquet?”

“Of course, she is a good client and good friend of mine.”

“The Gestapo came last night and took her.”

“What????????????????” Garrison and his men looked as shocked as their host.”

“Yes. They had word that she was harbouring the enemy.”

“What enemy, by the love of heaven?”

“Evidently doing the love of heaven’s work. “They found three Jewish children in her cellar.”

The household shook their heads sadly. This woman was well known and a friend evidently.

“How did the Bosche find out, Marcel?” asked Madame Bouchard.

“I don’t know, Marie. But those who do the Lord’s charity are in greater danger than ever,”

“Jacques, what of Emile and Andre?” Marie Bouchard asked in fear. She glanced at the barn.

“Nothing, my dear. We are good Catholics, and our eldest is a novice at the convent. Why should they suspect us?”

“Why should they have suspected Amelie?” Dr. Bouchard went to his wife and held her.

Dr. Bouchard explained. “One of our sons, Andre, is adopted. His parents were good friends of ours. They were afraid of being taken and asked us to take him in. Two days after he came away with us, they were taken to go to a work camp. They did not survive the trip. Andre comes to church with us. When he does not go, we say he must care for an animal. No one knows he is Jewish except Marcel. It was Marcel who told us they were taken.”

“Suppose they think Emile is adopted too? And from the same people?”

“Everyone in the district knows Giselle and Emile are ours. Don’t worry.”

Garrison and his men were stunned. Goniff even looked a little sick as he pushed his plate away. Casino looked like he was in a slow burn. Actor, like Garrison, was stunned. 

“That settles it, we split up now and follow the meet up schedule. At the merest hint our hosts are under suspicion, we clear out and find a cave or other shelter.” The men nodded.

“Hey, Warden, what about Chief? Should we leave him at the convent?” asked Casino.

“I don’t think we have a choice at the moment. He tried to stand and just collapsed and opened the leg wound. He’s got a fever; not bad but it would only get worse in the open. I think him staying there with me doing a daily check is our best option for him to get well. We want him to get well, but quickly too so we can move.” Actor and Goniff nodded. 

Casino started to say something and then thought better of it.

“Lieutenant, he could stay with us,” offered Dr. Bouchard.

Garrison shook his head. “No good. You’d be the first suspect as a doctor, even a veterinarian if they thought there were a wounded partisan in the area.” Dr. Bouchard nodded. “Okay, Actor, Goniff, take off. We’ll meet tomorrow as scheduled.” The two went with Marcel. Garrison was shown a hidden spot under the floor of the barn. It was clean and looked like it had been used often for shelter. Blankets, pallets, and candles were stacked neatly.

“It is summer, so you will be warm. Sleep well, my friends,” said Dr. Bouchard as he left.

The next day started out as any other quiet day at the convent. The Reverend Mother was heading to her office to start the mundane daily paperwork, when her name was softly called. “Mother, you have a phone call from Father LeBlanc,” said Sister Marie Celestine, the Reverend Mother’s assistant. She nodded and took the phon

“Yes, Father, I understand. We will be ready to receive you and Father DeNoir. It will be our pleasure.” She hung up and turned to Sister Marie Celestine. “Sister, Father LeBlanc will be visiting. He will be bringing a visitor so he will not be visiting our guest. In fact, make sure there is plenty of water in the gardener’s cell and make sure the American and little Rachelle stay there. Also make sure they have food and make sure the entrance looks unused for a long time.”

“Of course, Mother. You looked concerned. Is it permitted to ask why?”

“He is bringing a priest for a visit. Father Pierre DeNoir. There is something at the back of my mind, I cannot recall. But he is a stranger here and Father LeBlanc sounded very cautious. Too much has been happening in the area for us to be less than cautious with ANY outsiders.”

“Then why did you take in the American?”

“His commander asked Sanctuary and the young man was wounded. How can we in Christian charity turn him away, even in these evil times? I hated to turn the others away, but I must think not only of the Community but the work we are doing to save those who cannot save themselves. Come, Sister, we have little time and much to do.”

“Now, Rachelle, you know you must stay here with our friend and not leave. There is plenty of food and water for you. We will come when it is good to come out.” Chief noted that Sister Giselle did NOT say safe, although it was very clear that was the intent. She gave Rachelle a hug and left them. Chief couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and went to sleep.

“Welcome, Fathers! Welcome to Notre Dame de Ciel!” greeted Reverend Mother Danielle Francoise to the priests that drove into the convent. Behind her, were the sisters of the convent.

“Reverend Mother, may I introduce you to Father Pierre DeNoir?” Father DeNoir shook the Reverend Mother’s hand.

“Welcome. Before I show you the convent, may I offer you some tea? You must be tired from your travels.”

“Thank you, Mother. I would like to see your establishment. I have heard good things of your House.”

“It is only a small convent, but I thank you for the compliment. We do what little we can to help those in need and teach. God’s work need not be extravagant.”

“Well, let us visit your church first. I am told it is quite old and there are some beautiful pieces of art there.” Mother Danielle Francoise led the two priests on a tour of the convent.

“You are right, it is a lovely church. Those few pieces bring a simple beauty to it in its simplicity,” said Father DeNoir admiringly as they strolled the convent grounds. “I do not know how you good ladies keep things in the fields and gardens going though.”

“We have men and youths who are homeless that work for a time for food and then continue on in search of more permanent work. In the meantime, the entire Community works together to maintain the convent. We are also by nature a simple Community. There is its own blessing in hard work with one’s hands.”

“True, Reverend Mother. I think I am ready for that tea now.”

“This way, Fathers,” Sister Danielle Francoise led the way to her office.

“Ah, you are lucky, Lucien, to be chaplain for this Congregation. As peaceful and quiet as it is, I am afraid I am not suited to such surroundings, though.”

“That is because you were born and raised in the city, Pierre. To a country bumpkin like me, it suits me well.”

“Father LeBlanc, I would hardly call you a bumpkin, country or otherwise,” smiled the Reverend Mother. “You have had a superb education, travelled, and done much with your life.”

“You are too kind, Mother.”

“Not at all. The district is so lucky to have you back among us. With no local physician, everyone looks up to you for physical as well as spiritual healing.”

“What about you, Reverend Mother?” asked Father DeNoir. “Are you a city woman at heart, or a lover of the country?”

“I am afraid time has changed me. At one time, ambition and activity ruled me. As I have grown within the Congregation, I have valued serenity far more. I found it has given me a greater awareness of that around me, people-wise and nature-wise. I was far too distracted by the hustle and bustle of the city.

“Ah, I’m afraid that is where we differ. Seeing the hustle and bustle, I have found there are goals for church and priesthood alike to make real change.” Suddenly Father LeBlanc looked uncomfortable. The Reverend Mother sensed a real difference in opinion between the two, and suddenly felt chilled by Father DeNoir.

“Change, Father?”

“Yes Reverend Mother. I have noticed the reverent and the irreverent, and the ever increasing heretical element. Jews have been coming into the city in greater numbers. I find their presence disturbing to a Christian city.”

“I don’t understand.”

“France is a Catholic country. In past centuries, work was done to urge the migration elsewhere of the Jews to where they belong. As much as I do not care for the Protestant sect, at least they are Christian.”

“Did not our Lord say, “To welcome all, is to welcome Me?”

“Yes, with the idea of following His teachings.”

“I am afraid I must disagree, Father. I don’t believe Christian charity must make distinctions between whom to welcome and whom to throw aside.”

“Ah, you sound like Lucien. But then he is your chaplain,” smiled Father DeNoir. “He has taught you well.” He looked at his watch. “Lucien, we must go. I am meeting some gentlemen later on and I mustn’t be late.”

Mother Danielle Francoise accompanied the two priests to their car. Father DeNoir signed her forehead and gave his blessing. Inside, something inside her wanted to make her cringe, but she kept her composure and stillness. As the car went through the gate, she turned and whispered, “Dear Lord in Heaven, please give me the strength to continue your work in these difficult and evil times.” She thought of a young girl and a young man hidden away, and prayed that the afternoon’s visitor would not bring danger and harm to them.

gggg

“Rainey, what is going on? Where are you going?” Alleah grabbed Rainey’s arm as he pulled clothes and his belongings from closet and dresser. He just shook his head and continued. “Rainey! Answer me!” she said, grabbing harder and forcing him to look at her.

“I’ve gotta go. The rent is paid until the end of next month. What I managed to put into the bank and your working will cover things for a while. I’ll get in touch when I can.” He pulled away, put his knife in his sheath on his arm, and turned to leave.

“What has happened?”

“We turned over a store. I was driving. It went bad. The cops are probably lookin’ for me now.” He started to step away but turned to his sister. Giving her a hug, he said, “Do well and graduate. You’re my dream. Do that and my dreams have come true. I love you, Little Sister.” He turned and left. She stood in the center of the room, tears streaming down her face.

gggg

Chief woke with a start. He was sweating and dizzy. A memory, a dream. From a time when there was hope for a dream. Maybe it was still alive, out there some place. He would never know. He looked up to see Rachelle curled up asleep near his shoulder. Come to think of it, he had never seen the child sleep, she was always watchful and vigilant. He reached out gently with his good hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. She immediately woke up, startled. She gave Chief one of her tiny smiles, and he gave her one of his rare big smiles. Her smile got a little bigger in return. Rachelle got a cup of water from a nearby jug. She carefully held the cup so Chief could drink without spilling it on him.

“Thanks,” he said.

She smiled back. Suddenly she got very serious and sad. The young man saw a struggle between her fear and wanting to say something. She then said something that Chief couldn’t make out. “What?” he asked gently.

“Are you a Jew dog too?” she asked sadly. Chief looked at her, stunned and horrified. He didn’t even realise she had spoken in English. When he got past the initial shock, he said, “No, I’m not. I’m Indian. Navajo.”

There was a noise and the two looked up. Sister Giselle stood in the doorway, round-eyed with horror. Next to her was Garrison, a look of sadness in his face. And were those tears in his eyes? Slowly, he walked to Rachelle, knelt down, and simply hugged her. She looked up into his face and brushed the unshed tears away. 

Sister Giselle went to the little girl. “Whoever told you that? You aren’t that! You aren’t that!”

Garrison looked at the little girl directly. “You speak English,” he said, surprised. “Where did you learn?”

“Maman. She was Englaise” she whispered. “Will the bad men with lightning come and get me?”

“She must mean the Gestapo,” said Chief.

“No, my child, they will not get you. There are lots of people here to protect you,” said Sister Giselle, still horrified by what she had heard. “Will you let us help you?”

“You won’t let him get me, will you?”

“Who?”

“God. God says all Jews must die.”

“No! No! No!” said the novice. “God loves little children. Sometimes evil men use his name for their evil, but the true God loves all, Catholic and Jew and Indians alike. My family adopted a Jewish boy to save him from the bad men.”

“Giselle, of course! You’re Dr. Bouchard’s daughter, aren’t you?” asked Garrison. “I met your parents. They mentioned a Giselle was a nun.”

Garrison looked at Rachelle. “Where are your Maman and Papa?” he asked gently.

“The bad men came. They grabbed Maman and pushed her toward a truck. Papa tried to stop them. They shot him. They set fire to the house. When they were putting her into the truck, the baby started to cry. They took him and threw him into the house.” Sister Giselle went white and seemed to feel physically ill from the simple telling. “When Maman went after him, they shot her too.”

“Oh dear God,” said Sister Giselle. “How did you get away, Dear?”

“Papa told me if people came to hide in a spot under the barn. I saw though! I saw!” she shouted and burst into tears. Garrison just held her as she cried. He could feel the shoulders shake so violently, her whole body shook. Chief looked from where he lay, shocked, horrified, and confused. He could understand why people didn’t look at him like others; he didn’t look like them. Rachelle looked like dozens upon dozens of children he had seen during this war. To go through this horror for something unseen? He shook his head. Sometimes the world got harder to understand, war or no war.

Rachelle finally stopped crying and went to Chief. “Are you sad too?” He nodded. She touched the side of his face. “Don’t be sad.”

“I’m sad for you. Little girls should play with dolls, not hide or be afraid. I wish I could make things different for you.”

“You shot those bad men. They didn’t get me.”

Sister Giselle came to Rachelle. “Will you let us help you here?”

Rachelle looked at her. “Will the bad men come?”

“No, my child,” said the Reverend Mother from the doorway. “We will protect you from them, I promise you.” She joined the others and knelt by Chief’s bedside. She felt his face. She took a cloth and bathed his face. “His fever has come back. I wish I could call Father LeBlanc back. He has Father DeNoir with him so I don’t dare.” She rose and looked at Garrison. “I think I have misjudged you, perhaps. Would you be so kind as to come with me please? Sister Giselle, please stay with Rachelle and look after Chief. As soon as it is safe and possible, I will get Father LeBlanc here.”

Garrison rose and followed Mother Danielle Francoise, completely confused. First reluctant to help, now almost anxious to help. You never knew which side of the coin you would see. Perhaps misjudgment was on both sides.

The Reverend Mother led him across the courtyard to the chapel. She touched some kind of latch and a door slid back, revealing stairs. She took a candle from a shelf and led him down the stairs. At the bottom, there was a glow of light from under the door. She softly knocked and opened it. In the room beyond were two sisters, Sister Josephe whom he had met, and another nun he had not met before. Besides the nuns, there were seven or eight children, ranging between six and twelve years old. Suddenly, things started to make sense. The nuns looked up startled with a moment of fear, seeing the man with the gun. They then recognized him. The children were frightened though and went to the back of the room.

“Lieutenant, this is the reason for our reluctance to shelter you and your men, God forgive us. Our order teaches to give shelter and aid to all.”

“You took in Chief and got him the medical care he needed. I am grateful for that. My men and I have had to fend for ourselves in all kinds of situations, so don’t worry about that. Seeing this, I more than understand. Jewish children?”

“Yes. We had word the Gestapo was coming to Madame Fouquet’s. We barely got them away in time.”

“We heard about that from the Maquis last night. They found three more children hidden in the cellar.” The Reverend Mother looked as though she might cry.

“The Gestapo has not had much of an interest until lately. We thought it had to do with the Maquis activity. It has increased, but now I think it has to do with other things. A priest is visiting the district from Rheims. He has a definite opinion about Jews. I am afraid the situation will only get worse for the children.”

Garrison just shook his head in understanding. “As soon as we can move Chief, we will get him away from here to lessen the danger to you. I will lengthen my visits…” He was suddenly interrupted by the entrance of another nun, panic on her face.

“What is it, Sister?” asked Mother Danielle Francoise.  
“A German staff car is on its way here, Mother. What shall we do?”

“How long before they arrive?”

“No more than five or ten minutes.”

“Lieutenant Garrison, please remain here with the children. You will not get away without being spotted. Your man, Chief, should be fine with Rachelle in the gardener’s cell if they do not leave there. I will come when they are gone. Sisters, please come with me and go about your routine.” Garrison nodded, knowing anything drawing attention would be fatal for the children and Chief. He unslung his gun and put it to the side, hoping the children would lose their fear of him. He didn’t blame them. All they knew was non-stop violence.

“Sister Marie Bernard, do not hurry, that is not the way of this Community. You will only bring attention to us,” Mother Danielle Francoise reprimanded. 

“Forgive me, Mother,” Sister Marie Bernard apologised.

“I understand, Sister, but other lives depend on what we do and how we do it. Fall back on the Rule, and let that govern you.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“I am going to my office. Show the gentlemen there. Sister Marie Celestine, get Sister Giselle and let the young American know the situation and that his commander is safe. Oh, and have Sister Josephe come to my office.”

“Yes, Mother.” The Reverend Mother put her hands in her sleeves and calmly walked back to the convent.

“I’ve gotta go. I’m putting you in danger,” Chief said as he struggled to sit up.

“Oh no, you mustn’t! You’re too weak!” Sister Giselle said as he struggled against both her hands and Rachelle’s as they tried to restrain him.

“Young man,” said Sister Marie Celestine, “To try what you wish will only bring danger to Rachelle, Lieutenant Garrison, and this House. Safety is staying here and remaining still. Do this if only for the child’s sake.”

“All right. The Lieutenant’s all right?”

“He is sheltered and safe. As you are.”

Chief fell back. “Thank you, Sister.”

“Come, Sister Giselle, you are needed.” Sister Giselle nodded and followed the other sister. Rachelle went to Chief’s side and held his hand. Finally, he could hold his eyes open no longer and fell asleep.

There was a knock on the office door. Mother Danielle Francoise answered, “Yes?” and continued her writing without even looking up. Sister Marie Celestine opened the door. 

“Mother, we have guests.”

“Show them in please.” Sister Marie Celestine opened the door and three men entered, two in German uniforms and to her surprise, Father DeNoir. “Sister, would you have tea prepared for our guests please? Gentlemen, please be seated.”

The senior office stepped forward. “Mother Superior, I am Hauptman Schaeffer. This is my aide, Leutnant Hoffman. I am the new Commandant in this district. I thought I would introduce myself. I believe you already know Father DeNoir.”

“What can I do for you, Herr Hauptman?”

“As I said, this is just a courtesy call to introduce myself. As Father LeBlanc was too busy to come, Father DeNoir offered to come in his place. I have been assigned to this district because Resistance activity has become more intense. We will be establishing a new installation near the old railroad junction. We are repairing it as we speak. We will also be establishing a curfew. I wanted to make sure that you good ladies were aware of it and did not leave your House after those hours. My standing order is those who violate it will be shot.”

“Even if we are called to assist someone in need?”

“I am afraid so, Reverend Mother. I regret the need, but as I said with the increase of Maquis activity, it is essential. One other thing.”

“Yes, Herr Hauptman?”

“Please let us know if strangers come. In time of war, many are displaced. Most are harmless, but some are not. We can make that determination. I know Father DeNoir is concerned. We can encourage them to move along elsewhere. Apart from your chaplain, Father LeBlanc, you are quite alone.”

“I beg to differ with you, Herr Hauptman, we are never alone. I thank you gentlemen for your concern,” said Mother Danielle Francoise. “We do take in transients from time to time who do work for us in exchange for food. Are we to turn those souls away?”

“No, of course not,” said Father DeNoir. “Just report them to the Captain and he wiìl deal with them. You never know if one is harmless, a Maquis, or a Jew. His concern is to protect you and your sisters.” Again, Mother Danielle Francoise noticed a slight tone in ‘Jew’.

“Gentlemen, I am sure refreshments are ready. Will you come to the parlor before your journey?”

“Thank you, gracious lady, it would be our pleasure,” said Hauptman Schaeffer, holding the door for the Reverend Mother and Sister Josephe. After an hour or so, the guests left to continue on their journey. The nuns breathed a mental sigh of relief and continued their day, more apprehensive than when it began.

The door to the hidden basement room opened and Mother Danielle Francoise came down. She found the children had accepted Garrison as a friend. She smiled. They would need all the friends they could get, these orphaned, unwanted ones. She walked up to Garrison. “Lieutenant, they have gone now. Could I speak with you?”

“Of course, Reverend Mother.” He followed her to the gardener’s cell. Chief was sleeping with Rachelle keeping watch. He saw the sad smile on the Reverend Mother’s face. She too had heard Rachelle’s story. He kept his voice low, so as not to disturb Chief’s sleep. He was going to need all his rest to be able to leave as quickly as possible. He had a feeling he might be on the move sooner than was best for healing, but that was the time they were living in. “What is it?”

“The Germans are setting up a new installation, with mostly Gestapo, I believe. I just had a visit from the commanding captain, Hauptman Schaffer. Besides his aide, Father DeNoir was with him.”

“And that disturbs you?”

“After my last conversation with him, very much so. I think they find some things in common, things you and I definitely do not agree with. I am afraid he may be more of a fanatic in certain areas than I believed from the first visit.”

“My contact in the Maquis told me the Germans were setting up a new installation. I don’t think he knew it was Gestapo staffed though. They must have been doing some heavy damage for the Gestapo to beef up their forces here. We didn’t get those supplies here too soon.”

“Lieutenant, I think there may be a second purpose.”

“The Jewish children?”

“Yes. Father DeNoir’s presence with the Germans makes me suspect this. We have several friends who shelter Jews who are fleeing the Nazis, mostly Jewish children. I fear for their safety. I don’t think he is a collaborator as collaborators go, but I think he is a fanatic as far as Jews are concerned. I also fear for Father LeBlanc. He is of the same feelings as we are. He also as a trained doctor helps all, no matter their beliefs. He has travelled in the middle of the night helping hidden Jews that are ill and injured. With the new curfew going into effect, I fear he could be a victim also.”

“Do you think Chief can be moved?” 

“Not without putting him or your people at risk. I wanted to warn you to take extra care in your visits here. Also we must be more vigilant going to the gardener’s cell. Tell your friends in the Maquis that their installation is at the old railroad junction. They are repairing the track there. It would be ideal for getting supplies in and out of their installation without being a target on the main rail route.”

“Thank you, Reverend Mother. When Chief wakes, tell him I won’t be back for several days but not to worry. We’ll also find a way to contact you without putting you at risk. We owe you so much, we don’t want you in harm’s way any more than you are already risking.”

“Merci, Lieutenant. God Bless You, my son.”

Garrison left far more carefully than he arrived. He didn’t dream of this intelligence! The words that the Reverend Mother gave him about the priest and the Gestapo suggested a more sinister purpose to the new installation. He hoped he was wrong, but didn’t think so.

“Lieutenant, I know exactly where the Reverend Mother is talking about. It is a distance, but not beyond our abilities to reach and affect,” said Marcel, with excitement. Joseph had an almost feral look on his face.

“Show me where on the map,” said Garrison. Marcel pointed it out.

“It is fairly flat ground, but has long since become overgrown with brush and trees, so there is some cover. Not the best cover, but some at least.”

“Good. Actor, I want you to stay here. If it looks like we need to pull Chief out of there, I want one of us in the area to do it. Since you have the medic skills, I want you on hand. Marcel, can you leave some men here to help if it is necessary?”

“Oui, Lieutenant.” Marcel pointed out the men to stay with Actor to watch the situation at the convent. Garrison and the others took off for the installation. They filled packs with ammunition, grenades, and other ordnance they might need to do damage if the opportunity arose. The trip took about three to four hours through forest and abandoned farmland. Goniff and Casino looked at Garrison every so often. He had the same determined look that he had on every assignment, but they picked up on other worries. They knew he wasn’t comfortable splitting the team, but he was even less comfortable leaving Chief without any kind of back up, even with Actor in the area. They definitely missed Chief on an action like this. His ability to sense what did and didn’t belong in their surroundings was invaluable.

They came to the top of a small hillock overlooking their target. Land had been cleared and it looked like the rail line had been repaired. The strange thing was that there was no attempt to extend the rail line. The installation seemed to be made up in four parts: a supply depot, a housing area for soldiers and officers, a housing area for the conscripts working on the installation, and a fenced in area that contained shabby housing. People wandered aimlessly except for those pulled out to help the conscripts. They heard a train whistle. A train was coming up to a loading dock area. The conscripts and those pulled from the fenced in compound were sent to the train to unload the supplies on the boxcars. Once they were done, the soldiers sent the conscripts back to their previous work and sent the compound prisoners back to the compound.

The soldiers started rounding up people from the fenced in compound; men, women, and children. They watched as the people were herded like cattle toward the train. As they were manhandling and pushing children out of the compound, an elderly woman protested. She was evidently begging the soldiers to leave the children alone. She grabbed one soldier’s arm and was violently shaken off. She grabbed again and was clubbed to ground again and again. She didn’t move. Garrison, Casino, Goniff, and their Resistance allies watched helpless and sickened. Casino glanced at Marcel. He was pale with tears running down his face. Marcel noticed the glance.

“That was Madame Fouquet, one of the kindest people I have ever known. She taught school in the village until she married and even then helped the new schoolmaster.”  
“Isn’t that the lady talked about the other night?” asked Casino. “The one that was arrested for hiding Jewish children?” Marcel nodded.

“Oui. She would help all. My wife had problems when we were expecting our first child, and she came in the middle of the night helping her and the doctor. She stayed nursing my wife until she was well. If anyone had need of kindness or help, she was the first there. And now the pigs have done this to her!”

The soldier walked over her to continue herding people to the train. Once loaded, the train left the way it had come. The soldiers grabbed two of the conscripts to haul the old woman away to bury her. Although Garrison had seen plenty of the horrors and brutality of war in both Europe and North Africa, he never got used to this part of the war. He silently signaled his men and the Maquis to pull back so they could make a plan.

Joseph was shaking with rage. “The pigs! I will kill them all!” Marcel tried to calm him down. “What do you know? You are not a Jew! It is not your people they are hunting down, treating like cattle, and killing!”

“My friend, are you forgetting I just witnessed the foul murder of one of the kindest people of the district, who was one of those prisoners? She was no Jew, but she did her utmost to protect and hide Jewish children! Think of those others who risk their lives every day to help Jews: Dr. Bouchard, the good sisters at the convent, Father LeBlanc. Look to our allies here who are sickened by all of this. Joseph, you have been my friend for years; I cried with you for your family. But we must work carefully to be successful. Blind rage and revenge will only endanger people, not liberate them. Lieutenant Garrison and his men are here risking their lives to help us destroy them. Listen to them. They may have ideas that will be the most effective.”

“Casino,” said Garrison, “Do you think we have enough explosives to mangle that rail bed and make it unusable?”

“What we don’t have, we can probably get from that dump before we blow it.” Casino pointed out the best way to lay the explosives. The primary objectives would be the rail line and supply dump, and they would also use it as a diversion to free the prisoners and conscripts.

“Okay. Casino, you take what you need to mangle the rails. What they can’t get in, they can’t ship out. Marcel, Joseph, get the supply dump with those that are best to handle that, and then we’ll try to get the conscripts and prisoners loose.”

“Marcel, any of your guys speak English?” asked Casino. Marcel nodded and signed for those men to go with Casino. The group going to destroy the supply dump followed.

“Once the dump and rail explosives go, that will be our signal to go on to the two barracks. The good thing about this being new is there aren’t the number of civilians a long established camp would have. You know there will be casualties. Will your network be able to shelter these people?”

“As you said, the numbers are not large. Yet. I have left word to expect “guests”. We will have them hidden until it is safe.”

“Good, let’s get moving.” The men moved out and scattered to cover their comrades and to cover the barracks to get people out and moving. Garrison shook his head and tried to cover his worries. He wished there were more men but they didn’t have the time. They couldn’t allow this installation to get entrenched and expand. And a part of him still worried about Chief, Rachelle, and the convent. The sounds and flash of multiple explosions started and carried on. He, Goniff and their Maquis allies ran forward in the chaos to free the prisoners and conscripts. The resistance people guided people into the woods and away. Some went with them to guide them to those who would help hide them. As the explosions started to fade, the explosives teams rejoined Garrison and the rest of the Maquis. Garrison breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Casino, looking satisfied with himself. Their force ran into the night and away from the destruction.

Once they had put distance between themselves and the raid, they took a moment out to catch their breaths. 

“What a good raid!” said Joseph, his wolf’s grin showing in the dark. “More pigs to send to Hell.” Marcel just shook his head, resignation showing the way he shook his head.

“Okay,” said Garrison as he got his breath back. “We need to get back. I don’t like leaving the convent unprotected.”

“Oh, Warden,” gasped Goniff. Can’t we rest a little longer? I’m knackered!”

“The Krauts have cars, we don’t. We have a three hour trip back. It’ll be daylight by the time we get back. I have the feeling the Krauts will pay the convent a visit. And I don’t think it will be a social visit this time.”

“That means the Indian and Rachelle are in danger,” said Casino. He got up to go. Garrison and the rest of the men silently got and ran into the night.

The sun was just glowing along the horizon. An exhausted group of men gathered on a small hill overlooking the convent. Things looked routine. They suddenly heard the sound of heavy motors. The men hunkered down in the brush, unable to do anything but watch. A contingent of Germans pulled up to the front gate. Two enlisted men marched to the gate and pounded. Eventually, one of the nuns started to open the gate. The two enlisted men pushed at the door, knocking the poor woman to the ground. They stormed in, brandishing their Schmeissers and forming a guard as the motorcade drove in.

Actor and the other Maquis joined Garrison and the larger group of Maquis. “I take it the raid was a success.” Garrison nodded, grimly watching the scene below, full of worry about Chief, Rachelle, and the sisters who were kind enough to take him in.

“I was afraid of this; the Krauts coming here to do a search. We didn’t get back soon enough.” Frustration edged his voice. “I hope that gardener’s cell looks like such a falling down wreck, that they don’t search it.”

“You don’t believe that, do you?” Casino asked, already knowing the answer.

“I wish I knew what was happening down there,” Garrison said.

A bicycle ridden by a black robed figure arrived. The men recognized Father LeBlanc, the convent chaplain. He was allowed to enter the convent without harassment. Actor looked at Garrison, an idea forming in his mind. Taking a pointed stick, he tore his trouser leg and jabbed his leg, creating an ugly but minor injury. Casino smirked, “At least it won’t affect your looks, Beautiful.” Actor just looked down his nose at him. 

“Don’t take any chances, Actor,” Garrison said. “If it looks too dangerous, don’t try it. Have the Father look at the leg, get an idea of what’s going on, and GET OUT.”

“Anatole is just a simple farmhand, not too bright. A different, more challenging role for me,” he smiled slyly. Casino just shook his head. Actor smiled and limped off.  
The men watched as “Anatole” stumbled up to the guard at the gate. As well as Garrison and his men knew Actor, this slouching, stumbling individual bore no resemblance to his more common roles as swaggering German officer or aristocrat. Garrison shook his head. As the guard was clearly frustrated by the language problems, Actor just smiled and chattered on in French. Father LeBlanc finally appeared. When it became clear that Actor would not be allowed in for treatment, Father LeBlanc told him to wait while he got his bag.

Father LeBlanc led Actor to a big rock and sat him down on it while treating his “wound”. As Father LeBlanc dressed the wound, Actor asked him, “Why are the Germans here? How many men?”

“There was an attack on an installation last night. Since the Germans had visited the convent yesterday, they are asking the sisters if anyone connected with the local resistance might have found out at the convent. The Reverend Mother is trying to avoid a search. There are two officers, and about a dozen men. Well, my son, you are good to go.” The priest signed his patient and blessed him as he returned to the convent without a backward glance. Actor limped along the road until he could join the others.

“A dozen men. Not a large force, but getting in to take them out is the problem,” said Actor. Marcel and Garrison nodded. The convent was walled for the most part, the entry gate and a small back gate the only real entrances. Garrison got an idea.

“The gardens. There is a drainage grate in the wall. I got in by that way the other day,” said Garrison. I ‘forgot’ to replace the hinges. We might get people in that way.”

“You know what ‘forgetting’ means, don’t you, Warden?” asked Casino with a grin. Garrison ignored him.

“That might work,” said Marcel. If we funnel men in one or two at a time, we should have cover.”

“Beyond that, we don’t have a plan,” said Garrison. “We will have to watch and not act unless and until something happens that puts Chief and the nuns in danger.”

“Reverend Mother, I apologise for the hour, but our installation was attacked last night by a well organised force of the Resistance. Have you noticed gatherings of men in the district?” asked Hauptman Schaeffer. Although immaculate in appearance and outwardly cool, it was not lost on Sister Danielle Francoise that he was angry and out for blood. She put all her training of stillness and serenity into the core of her being. Her fellow sisters must follow her calm and stillness if they were to survive and protect those in their care.

“I am so sad to hear of this. Is there anything we can do to help? We can turn our refectory into a hospital to help the wounded.”

“That will not be necessary, Madame. It is information I need, not nurses.”

“I wish I had that to give, Herr Hauptman.”

“Reverend Mother, did you know that prisoners escaped? Jewish prisoners?” asked Father DeNoir. She shook her head.

“I knew nothing of the attack, so how could I know of Jewish prisoners?”

“I know that your opinion and mine considering Jews are different.”

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean I have the information the good Captain wishes.”

“Then Reverend Mother, you will not object if my men search the convent,” said Hauptmann Schaeffer.

“Of course not, but I think it will be an exercise in futility. There is just one real entrance and a small back gate that are locked at sundown. No significant number of people could enter without our knowledge. But you are welcome to look.”

“Thank you, Madame.” The Captain rose, followed by his Lieutenant and Father DeNoir. The Reverend Mother preceded them into the hallway and to the courtyard. The captain detailed his men except for the guard at the gate to search the convent, followed by the church. The men found nothing except nuns at prayer and at work. The Germans searched the nuns’ cells and still found nothing. They returned to the foyer of the convent and saw Father LeBlanc.

“Lucien! What are you doing here at this hour?” asked Father DeNoir.

“What I do each morning. Celebrate morning Mass with the Sisters. What has you up at this hour, Pierre? And what are these men doing here?”

“And you are?” asked Hauptmann Schaeffer.” 

“Father LeBlanc. I am the chaplain for the good sisters.”

“He is also a doctor,” added Father DeNoir. “He treats the villagers and the farmers in the district.”

“A Doctor?” asked Hauptmann Schaeffer with sudden interest. “Tell me, Father, have you treated anyone lately, especially a stranger?”

“Yes, I have,” Father LeBlance replied innocently to the inward shock of Mother Danielle Francoise. “I just treated Anatole for a cut leg outside these very gates.”

“Anatole?”

“Yes,” said the Reverend Mother. “He is a local vagrant, a simpleton. He will come by for a meal regularly.”

“I see.” The captain ordered his men to search the grounds of the convent. The soldiers spread out across the convent grounds.

Garrison, Goniff, Casino, and Actor were the first to come through the grate. Joseph, Marcel and handpicked Maquis followed behind silently and hid in the brush. They could only hide and watch at the moment. One wrong move and the nuns would be cut down. Garrison, for his part was seething with impatience. Chief and Rachelle had no idea of the German presence. Two Wehrmacht soldiers noticed the gardener’s cell in spite of the debris in front of it. They cleared the entrance and went in. A noise told Garrison and the others they had found Chief and Rachelle. Other soldiers went in. They dragged out Chief and the little girl who tried to cling to Chief. The two soldiers held him up while two others had guns trained on him.

“Herr Hauptman!” they called. Hauptman Schaeffer, Leutnant Hoffman, and the rest hurried to the men. Both Hauptman Schaeffer and Father DeNoir looked at Mother Danielle Francoise. Her face was one of both calm and compassion for the wounded man and the child.

“Well, Reverend Mother?” asked Hauptman Schaeffer.

“You asked if I knew of gatherings of men in the district. I told you I did not and do not. This man stumbled across us and asked for Sanctuary. By the Rule of our House and Christian Charity, I could not deny him. The child was with him.”

“Glib, Reverend Mother, very glib. Why such extremes to hide where he was?”

“A Jew perhaps or a Gypsy?” asked Father DeNoir.

“How many Jews wear a St. Christopher medal and know the significance of Sanctuary?” replied Sister Danielle Francoise. Although the outside is indeed a wreck, the inside is intact as you can see. As he is a man, the best compromise was to give him quarters here. What has fallen down over the door fell over the night.”

“And the fact he has gunshot wounds?” asked Schaeffer.

“As you yourself have pointed out, there is a curfew. He may not have known and violated it.”

“You are a clever woman, Reverend Mother.”

“You give me far too much credit, Herr Hauptman.”

“I suspect I don’t credit you enough, Reverend Mother. Bring him along.” As the soldiers tried to move Chief along, he sagged between them. Hauptman Schaeffer noticed a chair. He gestured for his men to set it against a wall of the courtyard and they dumped him into it. As Rachelle ran to Chief, the soldier brushed her aside to the ground.

“Herr Hauptman! I object to this treatment of a child, any child!” cried Mother Danielle Francoise. The other nuns of the convent had also gasped in horror at Rachelle’s treatment. Sister Marie Celestine went to the little girl and brought her to the nuns. Garrison not only cringed at the treatment of the little girl, but he could also feel anger radiating from his men, and probably the others as well. Right now, he felt helpless. He feared opening up, because the Germans were too scattered; the nuns could be hit in the crossfire. He wondered why Chief had not taken out one of the soldiers with his switchblade and realized why: he didn’t want to put Rachelle at risk.

Hauptman Schaeffer ignored her. He and his aide went to Chief and looked down at him. “Parle vous Francais?” he asked but didn’t get a reaction. “English?” he asked and this time got a reaction of contempt. “You don’t look English. American?” Chief said nothing. Leutnant Hoffman struck him across the face. Rachelle struggled in Sister Marie Celestine’s arms to go to him.

“I suggest you answer me, young man. As a foreigner in civilian clothes, I could have you summarily shot as a spy.”

“I don’t speak to people who beat kids.” Hoffman slapped him again.

“Very well. Your accent tells me American. Who did you plan to contact in the Maquis?” Silence. Schaeffer tried again, harsher this time. “Who did you plan to contact in the Maquis!” Again silence.

“Herr Hauptman! I protest this treatment of an injured man!” said Father LeBlanc.

“Father, I am under no obligation to even speak to him. As I said, I can have him simply shot as a spy which he must be or a deserter. I sympathise with your feelings as a priest and a doctor. This is war, and war requires distasteful things sometimes.” He gestured to his men, who lined up facing the wall.

“Herr Hauptman, this is a religious house! You cannot murder a helpless man!” shouted the Reverend Mother.

“Reverend Mother, he is doing his duty,” said Father DeNoir. “And the child is undoubtedly a Jew that he is shielding.”

“She is a CHILD! She has and can harm no one!”

“Have you forgotten? The Jews killed our Saviour. They are accursed.”

“That is the oldest excuse to persecute a people. Men killed our Saviour for their own motives, Romans as well as Jews. Jesus himself was a Jew.”

Garrison cautiously caught Marcel’s eye. This was the time to move. Just as he was about to open up, Joseph rushed out of cover, followed by two of his men and started shooting. Chief went flat on the ground. The nuns followed suit, pinning Rachelle down on the ground also. Garrison, Casino, Actor and Goniff ran out of cover and took down as many Germans as they could along with Marcel and the rest of the Maquis. In seconds, the entire German patrol was dead.

Garrison looked at the carnage. Killing in front of women and children, even for survival was not a part of being a soldier that he took pride in. Besides the Germans, two Resistance men were down, probably dead. One was Joseph. Well, he hoped he finally found some peace from the hate eating him up. He recognized the other man down, Jacques. He was one of Marcel’s men. He noticed Goniff was nursing his arm and some of the other Resistance fighters had injuries. At least the nuns and little Rachelle weren’t hurt. He rushed to where Chief lay still.

“Chief! Chief! Are you all right?” Chief cautiously raised his head. Garrison breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, Warden. I’m okay. What about Rachelle? If she’s hurt, I’ll take those bastards apart!”

“She’s fine and you won’t. Marcel and the Maquis didn’t leave anybody for you to take your anger out on.” Chief sighed and let Garrison help him up. He swayed, and found Casino and Actor on either side of him. Garrison went to Goniff to check him out.

“It’s nothin’, Warden, just a nick. ‘ow’s Chiefy?”

“He seems okay.” He grinned. “His shadow is making sure,” he said as he noticed Rachelle making a beeline for Chief. Goniff looked over and smiled.

“’e has a way with that little one for sure.” “’ey Chiefy, you robbin’ the cradle, mate?” Chief just gave him a dagger look. Goniff went to Father LeBlanc for ‘professional treatment.’

Suddenly, Garrison noticed a figure in black on the ground. He went to check it out. It was Father DeNoir. Since he was close to the German commander and didn’t hit the ground like everyone else, he was caught in the crossfire. Two fanatics dead. A strange irony that two polar opposites like Joseph and DeNoir were both snuffed out.

“A sad day for all, eh my friend?” said Marcel. Garrison nodded. “At least your man, the good sisters, and the little one are safe.”

“That’s not all, Marcel. Reverend Mother, may I show Marcel your special treasure?” She nodded, involved in helping the wounded and blessing the dead. Garrison brought him to the church and the secret room in the basement. Marcel was shocked.

“The sisters have been have been helping the villagers hiding and getting out Jewish children to safety. That is why the Reverend Mother was torn about helping us. She was afraid that the children would be discovered.”

“Mon Dieu! I had no idea! Did Madame Fouquet know about this?"

“Yes. She was able to get these children to the sisters before the Gestapo raided her home.” The two men ushered the children upstairs and to the daylight. The sisters shielded them from the horror and brought them to the refectory for food. Marcel gestured to one of his men and instructed him to get a truck.

“My men and I will take these Germans far enough away and make it look like they were ambushed on the road. We want no danger to come to the sisters.”

“What about Father De Noir?”

“He came with the Germans, and he will leave with them. He was caught in the same ambush. We must protect the sisters and Father LeBlanc.” Marcel caught the eye of one of his men and motioned him over. “Etienne, did the men succeed in their mission?”

“Oui, Marcel.”

“Tres bien. Lieutenant, before we left last night, I asked some of my men to retrieve the body of Madame Fouquet. She deserved Christian burial.” He went to Mother Danielle Francoise. “Reverend Mother, may I ask a favour of you?”

“What is it, Marcel?”

“May we bring Madame Fouquet’s body here for burial? She has no family left, and she died living her beliefs.”

“It would be our honour, Marcel. I would also ask a favour of you.”

“Of course, Reverend Mother.”

“Your comrade, Joseph. I take it he is not of our faith.”

“No, Reverend Mother. He is a Jew.”

“So was our Lord. Would it be disrespectful for him to be buried here, next to Madame Fouquet? They both gave their lives to save the helpless and innocent.”

“I think he would be touched. Before he lost his family and the hate took over, he would have been honoured. I think it would be fitting that they lie side by side.”

“And we would be honoured. He gave his life to save others, even those he grew to hate.”

“It shall be done. Father LeBlanc, will you celebrate a Mass of Thanksgiving for us please? We have much to be thankful for this day,” said Sister Danielle Francoise.

“Mother, once I get this young man back to bed, I cannot think of anything I would take more joy in,” he said as he tended Chief’s reopened wounds.

“Gentlemen, please follow me. We have a room in the convent proper that he will be more comfortable in.” Garrison, Casino, Actor and Marcel carried Chief into the convent, little Rachelle holding his hand the entire time.

gggg

She came in on visitor’s day. It was the same: the noise, the smells, the jeers, the fear. She knew the routine by heart now. Check her belongings, the matron’s pat down and the looks by the guards. Her footsteps echoed as she walked the corridors. Even though by now, she had mostly tuned out the wolf whistles and hoots, it still made her skin crawl. Today though, the guard was not taking her the usual way to the visitor’s area. Suspicion grew as to what was going on.

“Guard, where are we going?” she asked. Silence. She asked again with the same result.

Finally she came to white doors with a red medical symbol. Fear crept into her mind. Medical? What happened to Rainey? She fought panic as the orderly escorted her to her brother’s ward.

She paused in the doorway. Rainey lay on his stomach, oblivious to what was around him. He finally sensed someone’s presence and looked up. Pain covered his face when he saw her, then quickly hidden. She walked to his cot and sat down.

“Rainey, what happened?” she asked, worried. The pain she realized was not pain of body but of spirit.

“Nuthin’.”

“Nuthin’ doesn’t put you in the hospital ward.”

“Don’t want to talk about it, okay?” The change made her sad. He never closed her out before. Not the elder brother she adored. She just nodded, not knowing what to say next.

“Alleah, please do me a favour. Promise me.” He stared into her eyes with an intensity that almost scared her.

“What is it?”

“Don’t come back.”

“What?”

“Don’t come back. Promise.”

“How can you ask that? We’re the only family we have.”

He gripped her hands so strongly she winced. “Please, please, please, do not come back.” The blanket fell away from his back and she saw. She then saw in his words and look that he was on the verge of begging. She understood and nodded. She slowly rose.

“Ayoo a niishish nii, hanaii.” She kissed him on the forehead, rose, and slowly walked away without looking back, without a word. She walked down the hallway, her face expressionless, the smells and noises someplace far away. None of these people were going to see her cry or know that her world had just been ripped apart. The one thing, the only thing she could do is honour him by not coming back.

Rainey watched her leave. He was proud of her. She understood. She would not take away his dignity. No one else would understand. He felt a piece of paper rustle under his chest. He took it out and read it. Tears welled in his eyes as he read it. Alleeah’s high school diploma. Maybe a part of the dream still lived although not for him. He looked at the empty doorway. “Ayoo a niishish nii, Shideezhí,” he whispered.

gggg

He woke, feeling better than he had in days. He finally was able to get up on his own even with a little bit of a limp. Father LeBlanc said he would probably have it worked out by the time they got to their pick up point. He was restless, stuck within four walls without a window to look out of. Rachelle gave him a big smile and he gave her a big smile back. As he got up, he took her hand and they walked outside.

When they got outside, a strange group greeted them. A middle aged man and his wife with two boys were in the courtyard speaking with Sister Giselle, Garrison, Actor, Goniff and Casino. Mother Danielle Francoise was smiling as she spoke with them. Goniff was doing one of his sleight of hand tricks for the boys. There was no language barrier when Goniff played magician. Looking up, they asked him to come to join the group. 

“Chief, this is Dr. Bouchard, his wife, and sons. This is Sister Giselle’s family,” said Garrison.

“Pleased to meet you.”

Actor spoke up. “They want to adopt Rachelle.” Chief looked at them, startled yet pleased. A family for Rachelle!

“They’re not Jewish.”

“No they aren’t. Their son, Andre, who they adopted is Jewish. They fell in love with her from Sister Giselle’s description.”

Awkwardly, Chief got down on one knee. “These people want to be your new Maman and Papa. And these two boys want to be your big brothers. They love you already.” Rachelle went to Chief’s side, away from Dr. Bouchard’s family. “Shideezhí, you can’t come with me.” His heart wrenched as she hugged him so hard it hurt. She had tears in her eyes. He couldn’t get over how much she looked like Alleah at that age. That memory also tore at his heart. He hugged her back, slowly stood, and placed her hand in Madame Bouchard’s hand. Sister Giselle knelt down to her.

“Rachelle, do you know who these people are? They are my Maman and Papa. When they adopt you, I will not just be a sister, but I will be YOUR sister too. We have become good friends. Will you let me be your sister?” Rachelle looked gravely from Chief to Sister Giselle to Madame Bouchard. She slowly nodded. Dr. Bouchard smiled broadly and scooped her up to give her a big hug and a kiss. Her new brothers grinned from ear to ear.

Chief looked at his team. They were all smiling at the news. They all had become very fond of Rachelle. She was changing from the terrified waif to a little girl. It was a change they liked seeing. Rachelle slipped out of Dr. Bouchard’s arms and went to Garrison. He went down on his knee and smiled and hugged her. “Thank you, nice man with the sad eyes,” remembering how sad hearing how her family died made him. She then went back to Chief, who got down to look at her properly and hug her too. “How do you say big brother in your language?” she asked, knowing he had called her something along the way that created a bond between them.

“Hanaii, means older brother in Navajo,” he replied. And you will always be Shideezhí, little sister, to me here,” putting his hand on his heart. “You have a family, a future, a chance for happiness and dreams. Be happy, little one.” He got up and gave her one of his big smiles. Then he, his Warden, and his team turned to be on their way. “Thank you, Reverend Mother,” he said. “Thanks for your care of both Rachelle and me.”

“Go with God, Chief,” she said, blessing him and each of the others with the Sign of the Cross. “Go with God, all of you, and be safe. We will pray for the war to end soon, so little children do not lose their families and their childhoods. We will also pray for understanding so we may accept all as God’s children.” She accompanied them past the cemetery where they paused at two new graves, where two of different faiths fought for the same cause: life for Jewish children who caused no hurt to others but were hurt any way. One died out of love and the other died of hate born of the destruction of those he loved. Each had their own thoughts at that moment. Before they left, Chief turned and saw Rachelle smile at her new family. He gave a sad smile and continued with his team, tears shining in his eyes. Maybe there would be a new dream, a dream that would come to pass. He hoped that dreams would come true for someone else, who must always be a memory. He knew that she would be strong and proud, and he would always be proud of her.

They walked on in the late spring warmth, each quiet with their own thoughts. Even Goniff didn’t chatter on as usual. As they walked through the countryside, ruins of homes and cottages took on a new meaning.

Garrison wondered as he looked around. Was this collateral damage as armies stormed through? Was this a Gestapo purge victim? As his thoughts raced, he never stopped scanning the country for any sign of the enemy.

Goniff also looked at the countryside with new eyes. He wondered where Madame Fouquet had lived. He thought of his Mum and Aunt Molly in New York. He had a feeling his Mum would have sheltered children in need. She always seemed to take in and treat the street kids to cookies and milk.

Casino looked around the scene as they passed. He grew up on the streets. He always assume country life to be peaceful. He had passed many destroyed cottages since he joined the Warden. He never truly connected them with people’s pain before; he was too busy trying to survive.

Actor seemed unconcerned as he walked, but he took in all the details. He mulled over the sisters, Father/Dr. Leblanc and how different they were from the late Father Denoir. He had always paid lip service growing up to Sunday mass. He was too restless. He came across a genuineness of vocation he hadn’t really seen before. Or had he just not paid attention?

Chief, as always, kept his own counsel. He found himself missing little Rachelle. He smiled inside though as he was pleased to see Rachelle had love and a family again. He also wondered how Alleah was and what she was doing. He had spent a great deal of time walling off those memories. He needed to just to survive. 

The day grew warmer and warmer. Garrison looked for a place to stop for a rest and have a meal. He saw the remains of a house and a barn. The barn looked intact and safe enough for a shelter.

“Let’s stop here for a while. We have time before we meet our contact.” They trudged to the barn. Garrison watched as Chief brought up the rear. As the morning wore on, he had noticed that Chief was starting to cause him a limp, try as he might to hide it. Unless it buckled, he wasn’t going to mention it and embarrass him. He respected his pride; that respect had earned him a loyalty from the young man that never ceased to surprise him.

They enjoyed the coolness of the barn and relaxed. Chief got up and said, “Someone should check things out to make sure it’s clear if we’re going to be here a few hours. Garrison looked up, not surprised. He had a feeling that his normal protectiveness wasn’t the sole reason; he knew a lot of thoughts were going through his mind he needed to sort through. He would speak of them only if he wanted to. 

Chief wandered along what had once been a small but comfortable farm. Who had lived here? What had happened? As he walked, his eyes covered the whole area, high and low. He caught a glint of something in the sun’s light. It was near what was once the door of the cottage. Curiosity took him there. As he walked over, he hit a root with his foot that took him down. He cursed the pain the fall caused. As he got up, he saw what caused the reflection. It looked like it had once been some sort of frame, now twisted. He pulled it out from the dirt and leaves. There was the remains of a photograph that survived the destruction of the house. He brushed the grime off and stared wide eyed with surprise. The photo was of a smiling man and woman. The woman held an infant and the man had an arm around a little girl. Looking close and cleaning the picture even more carefully, Chief realized it was Rachelle and her family! This had been Rachelle’s home. On an impulse, he took the remains of the picture and put it inside his jacket. He looked around, hoping no one saw.

He missed Garrison casually leaning against the barn opening. When he saw Chief pick up whatever he had seen, he knew from his reaction that it was something that struck him deeply. From the way he had secreted it into his jacket, it was important to Chief and it was not something he would speak of. It was time to go.

“All right, guys, time to move out!” He noticed Chief’s startled look. It was the first time he had ever taken him by surprise. The others came out, ready for the trip home.

As they headed out, Chief took one last look around. He whispered to himself and the ghosts of the family that was once so happy. “Rachelle has a new home. She loves them as she loves you. She will be well; rest well and in peace.”


End file.
